Yuka Minase
Yuka Minase (水奈瀬 ゆか Minase Yuka) is a fictional character in the world of 11eyes and one of the protagonists of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl storyline and also the main protagonist from her After Story. She is Kakeru Satsuki's childhood friend and classmate. She met him at the orphanage where they grew up, and acted as Kakeru's moral support after his sister's suicide. Appearance Yuka wears a cherry blossom-shaped hairclip on her short hair. Her free clothing includes a penguin slingbag and a frilly pink dress. Personality Yuka is a somewhat child-like but also gentle girl. Despite the fact that Yuka herself suffers from anemia and frequently passes out during classes, she is deeply concerned about Kakeru's pessimistic look on life and always try to be cheerful around him to make him feel better. She also tries to get on good terms with other people around Kakeru. However, after the incidents of Red Night, seeing Kakeru get close to other girls, Yuka began to show signs of jealousy and desperately tried to close the distance between her and Kakeru again, to the point where she even attempted to create a world where Kakeru know no one but Yuka herself. In the anime, she became a slightly crazy yandere who wanted Kakeru to look at no one but her. She would even attempt to get rid of others, friends and enemies alike to give her and Kakeru more time together, and even liberated Lieselotte for it. She also developed a soft-spot for fairy tales in the anime, and liked repeating the habit "And they lived happy forever after". Biography Like Kakeru and his sister, Yuka was abandoned by her parents for having special powers and was later adopted at Ayame Garden. There, they became friends with each other. One day however, Yuka's power got out of control, causing the children of the orphanage to kill each other in a bloodthirsty rampage. After the incident, Ayame Garden was closed down and Yuka, Kakeru and his sister had to move away. This event had such an impact on her that she sealed this portion of memories in her mind ever since and did not dare to go near the orphanage. Yuka was adopted by the Minase family some time later; Kakeru lived with his sister. However, after a few years, Kakeru's sister committed suicide, leaving him all alone. From that day onward, Yuka spent a lot of time trying to make Kakeru feel better and gradually, fell in love with him. Plot The Beginning Red Night and Black Moon On September 17, when Yuka and Kakeru was crossing the bridge to get to the mall Ayanas, a Red Night occurred. They were confused and, on Yuka's part, terrified of the deadly red view and the hovering black moon on the sky. Later on, they were attacked by strange creatures known as Larvaes, which forced the two to run. The two ran into another herd of Larvaes and Kakeru was devoured. They managed to escape from the Larvaes. When they began to think that the Red Night was the end of the world, Yuka confessed her love to Kakeru and tried to kiss him. The Larvaes appeared again and attacked them. However, before they could do any harm, Red Night ended, as abruptly as it began. A few days later, Red Night happened again, while Yuka and Kakeru was having a picnic in the park. This time they were also attacked by the Larvaes, but was saved by a red-haired swordwoman, Misuzu Kusakabe, who also happened to be a third year student at their school. As Yuka and Kakeru was confused about Misuzu's powers, she explained that she was an Onmyoji and her Kusakabe clan happened to inherit oni blood, making her stronger than a normal human would. Misuzu was also devoid of any information about the Red Night, so she, Kakeru and Yuka decided to go to the center of Red Night, which was directly under the black moon. There, they met a strange girl trapped in a giant crystal, whose name was Lisette, begging for help. Before they could do anything, however, six Black Knights appeared in front of them, calling them 'Fragments' and attacked them. Again, Red Night ended before they were harmed. Building the Group Ghost of the Past On September 24, doing as told by Misuzu, Kakeru and Yuka headed for the school's rooftop to meet the unknown girl who could also enter Red Night. They were astonished to see that person had the same face as Kakeru's dead sister. While Yuka was speechless, Kakeru lost his calm and thought that the unknown girl was his sister. He gripped the unknown girl and shook her, demanding an answer as to why she was still alive. Misuzu got to the rooftop right at that moment and slapped Kakeru, telling him to calm down. She introduced the girl as class 3B's Kukuri Tachibana, the daughter of the famous novelist Daisuke Tachibana, thus, not Kakeru's sister. Yuka also pointed out that if she was Kakeru's sister, she would have been 27 years old. Kakeru then calmed down and apologized for being rude. They proceeded with introducing Kukuri's power to Kakeru and Yuka, an angel named Abraxas and ended the meeting. In Hollow Mirror Field storyline, it is revealed that when Kakeru and Yuka got down from the rooftop, they encountered Shuu Amami, who felt the brief presence of Abraxas and was on his way to the rooftop. Shuu asked the two if they knew what was happening. Yuka tried to give him an excuse, but Kakeru told her to just keep quiet. Modernology Club On September 26, when Kakeru and Yuka went to Cyberiad to work, they met a cheerful girl named Yukiko Hirohara, who was only recently employed and still had much to learn about being a waitress, who was also a student Kouryoukan Academy and a junior. The next morning, Yukiko rushed to Kakeru and Yuka's classroom to pay them a visit. Her main reason was to recruit the two into her 'Modernology Club', which Misuzu, who happened to come there later, furiously rejected. On September 30, while Misuzu was argue with Yukiko about Kakeru joining her club and each was pulling his arm, Red Night came. At this point, the gang realized that Yukiko could also enter Red Night. Later, they were warned by Lisette about the first assault assault. When they had gone quite a distance from the school, they saw the street destroyed and the trees lying on the ground. Suddenly, Misuzu knocked Kakeru and Yuka on the ground, saving them from being hit from a brutal attack. Kakeru saw his attacker, a gigantic Black Knight name Gula. Misuzu threw her shikigami at Gula, but the Black Knight swept them all away in a swinging motion. Kukuri then used her chains to restrict his movement. Misuzu told Kakeru to take Yuka and run. Kakeru tried to pull Yuka up, but she said it hurt a lot. Misuzu scolded them and asked why they still were still there. Suddenly, Gula broke free from Kukuri's chain and smashed his hammer on the ground. Misuzu tried to summon her weapon, but had to jump away to evade the attack. A flying rock then hit Kakeru, killing him in the process. Kakeru carried Yuka on his arms without any trouble. Misuzu summoned Kashagiri Hiromitsu in time and attacked before Gula broke free from Kukuri's chains. However, the giant Black Knight simply laughed and said that he was having quite the fun. Misuzu continued her attack, but the Gula, who had finally gotten serious, broke free and sent her flying. She was injured, but Kukuri silently healed her. Gula commented that they disappointed him, but he would still see them as warriors and asked for their names. Misuzu introduced both her and Kukuri's names to the giant, and Yukiko did the same. Misuzu called her a fool and told her to run, but Yukiko asked if they thought they could defeat such an opponent. She then took off her glasses and join the battle. For the first time, the gang saw the cheerful girl's real nature as a killing machine. Yukiko overpowered Gula by using her speed. However, Gula memorized her attack pattern after being stabbed a few times and hit her, blowing a part of her body off. Kakeru ran toward Yukiko to see if she was really dead, but was killed as Gula hit him with his hammer. Kakeru decided that he should keep calm and follow the battle until the very end. Curiously, Gula started to growl in pain. Saying that words were no longer needed, cylinder-shaped objects on his back turned to red and his power went up. Kukuri took the initiative and attacked him. Surprisingly, Gula evaded the attack and targeted with a powerful smash. Misuzu managed to dodge and countered, but her sword could not cut the powered up Black Knight. Gula then aggressively attacked Misuzu, forcing her to switch to defense. To everyone's surprise, a knife was thrown into the face of the giant Black Knight, making in writhe in pain. Kakeru recognized Yukiko's knife and Yuka saw Yukiko standing from afar, completely uninjured. Yukiko quickly took the offense and rapidly attack Gula. The Black Knight hit her again after a few attacks, but Yukiko regenerated her wounds and kept getting up. Misuzu then powered up her weapon and finished Gula off with a powerful vertical slash. Kukuri then used her power to heal Kakeru. When she went to see to Yukiko's wounds, they had already regenerated. Yukiko then took her glasses on and returned to her cheerful side again. Ally of Justice On October 1, when Yuka and Kakeru went on a date after school, they encountered two gangster on the street and Kakeru was beaten up while trying to protect Yuka. Fortunately, however, Takahisa Tajima was at the scene eating KFC and saved the two without any difficulty. Both Kakeru and Yuka expressed her appreciation to him, but he simply said that was something any 'ally of justice' would have done and walked away. Yuka and Kakeru headed home after that, with the latter felt bitter for not being able to protect Yuka even against normal humans. Black Knights Assault On October 7, Kakeru's gang was attacked by both Ira and Invidia at the same time. Ira attacked Kakeru, Yuka and Misuzu in the school's corridor. Misuzu held him off to let Kakeru and Yuka run away, but the two were ambushed by Invidia on the schoolyard. Takahisa, Yukiko and Kukuri fought her off but Invidia's long reach and mobility gave her the upper hand. After dealing a fatal blow to Ira, Misuzu joined the fight to defeat Invidia, only to encounter Ira again not long afterwards. The fight continued and Kakeru's gang was at a disadvantage as they had to deal with two Black Knights at the same time. When Ira tried to attack Kakeru, however, his power, the Eye of Aeon awakened and Kakeru managed to dodge the deadly attack, stabbing Ira in the right eye at the same time. Ira resisted and punched a hole in Kakeru stomach before going down. Seeing that Ira had reached his limit, Invidia retreated and brought him with her. Although Kakeru's wound was mortal, Kukuri managed to heal him. On October 12, the Black Knight Acedia attacked the gang on the schoolyard, but was overwhelmed in the latter part of the battle. Hands of Glory On October 21, Kakeru's gang was attacked by the Black Knight Ira a second time. Despite having greater number, they were overwhelmed by his continuous assaults, which became even more dangerous as he had already known the capabilities of each one in the gang. He successfully put Misuzu out of commission and disarmed Kakeru. However, before he could deal a fatal blow, Yuka's power awakened and nullified Ira's magical power, which gave them some time to regroup and kill Ira. Yuka and Kukuri named this nullifier power Hands of Glory, but in fact, they didn't know the truth behind this power. Beginning of the End Takahisa's Death On October 28, Takahisa went berserk after his guardian's death and ran away from the academy. Kakeru, Yuka, Kukuri and Misuzu spend the rest of the day looking for Takahisa and, when the evening came, finally spotted smoke rising at Shin-Ayame. The group ran toward the smoke and met Yukiko on the way. Yukiko said that the road they were following was destroyed, so they needed to take another route to get there. Misuzu suggested taking the route that lead to the shopping district at Shin-Ayame while Yukiko took another shortcut; Yuka intended to use her power to stop Takahisa once they got to him. However, when they got to the shopping district, they encountered Superbia in her real form, Misao Kusakabe. Although all alone, Misao appeared to be too powerful to anyone. She even destroyed two of Misuzu's swords. Before she had the chance to kill anyone, however, Yukiko came and fended her off, forcing her to retreat. After Misao had left, she told the gang that she killed Takahisa, as it was the only way to stop him. The Perfect World On October 31, Misao Kusakabe confronted the gang directly and told them the truth about the 'Fragments'. She explained that their powers came from the fragments of the VoidStone inside their bodies and the reason the Black Knights had been hunting them was due to the fact that those fragment could resurrect Liselotte, enabling her to destroy the world. She gave them a few days to make a decision of whether to continue their pointless struggle or to commit suicide, then disappeared. The gang was shocked about the truth; Yuka was heavily traumatized and mindlessly wandered home, saying that she needed to make sure her parents were doing fine. On November 23, she came to visit Kakeru at his house, but didn't meet him. When he returned and met Yuka, it turned out that he had been going to see others to ask about their decision. However, Yuka single-mindedly thought that Kakeru didn't care about her anymore, as reality didn't allow him to. Thus, she used her power to create a perfect world where Kakeru knew no one but her. At first, the perfect world, which was in fact an illusion, worked out as Yuka had hoped. However, Kakeru still hadn't completely gone and begun to question the reality that he was seeing, which later promted him to use the Eye of Aeon to see the truth. The illusion immediately broke when Kakeru activated his power; however, Yuka was also at her limit. She wished him good luck before fading away and being absorbed into Liselotte. Towards a New Future Another Day Yuka was seen in the ending of 11eyes with the rest of the gang. When they went to Cyberiad to take a photo, she clung onto Kakeru's arm tightly. After Story Anime In the first episode, Yuka is seen the first time with Kakeru on the rooftop. While they went out, a strange phenomenon happened : the sky became red and the moon became black. Around them, nobody but some strange Larvaes appeared in front of them. Yuka panicked but while Kakeru tried to defend her from them, the world became normal again. Confused, they thought it was a dream and let it slide. Later, Yuka fainted in class and Kakeru brought her up to the infirmary, where they met Takahisa who mocked them before leaving. However, later, the Red Night appeared again. While Kakeru tried to defend Yuka again from Larvaes without any success, they were saved by a strange red-haired girl named Misuzu Kusakabe. In the second episode, while they tried to find an explanation to this phenomenon, Misuzu asked them if they had power but they denied it. Misuzu told them to hide themselves while she went to the Crystal Palace where she felt a high ki, but Kakeru insisted for coming with her. Yuka didn't want being alone and wanted to come too, but Kakeru reassured her, saying he would protect no matter what. Yuka screamed when she saw Larvaes appearing behind them, and they ran away. However, before Larvaes could follow them, the were stabbed from behind by a strange girl. When they arrived to the Crystal Palace, they saw a girl imprisoned in a crystal, named Lisette Vertorre who begged them to free her. Misuzu didn't want as she was suspicious, but Yuka, seeing that she was in pain, told Kakeru to deliver her. However, before he could, six Black Knights appeared in front of them. Before they could attack them, the Red Night ended. Later, they tried to find informations about the Red Night, as well as on the girl in the crystal, but Kakeru found a letter, which accused them of "having awaken monsters". In the third episode, Kakeru begged Misuzu to teach him the Sword Art for protecting Yuka. She first refused but finally she agreed and brought them up at her place where she showed them the Five Kusakabe Swords. While Kakeru was training, Misuzu and Yuka talked about Misuzu's past, but the Red Night came again. When they were trying to defend themselves against Larvaes, Ira and Gula appeared. While Gula and Misuzu fought against each other, Yuka and Kakeru ran away purchased by Ira. While Ira was about to crash them with a car, Kukuri intervened and saved them. When they awoke, Misuzu introduced them a new girl who was actually Yukiko. Powers&Abilities Equipment *'Demonic Stone of Qliphoth' (クリフォトの魔石 Kurifoto no Maseki): Yuka is one in seven bearers of Lieselotte's soul. As a result, she also possesses the Demonic Stone of Qlipoth, gaining access to one of Lieselotte's magical power. **'Hands of Glory' (栄光の手 Hansu obu Gurory): with a fragment of the VoidStone in her body, Yuka possesses a power which seemingly negate others' powers at first. She and Kukuri named the power Hands of Glory. However, this is merely a misconception of her and other companions in the Red Night. Later in the series, she is told by Lieselotte that the power she holds is Phantasmagoria, a special technique used by Lieselotte herself. The power allows her to bring out others' worst memories or show people illusions of her own design. While being affected by Phantasmagoria, people unconsciously lose the will to maintain their power so it appears as though their power is nullified. Relationships Kakeru Satsuki: Kakeru and Yuka have been childhood friends ever since they met at an orphanage. Yuka is also in love with him. In the anime, she becomes a yandere and wanted Kakeru all to herself. She was also very protective toward him, using her power for killing some Larvaes in his defense, or getting rid of her owns friends, like Misuzu. However in the game, she's slightly different. She is still protective towards him, even if she expresses it a bit less. She ends up with him in the anime, and they become a couple in her After Story. Misuzu Kusakabe: In the anime, Yuka mistakens her as the lover of Kakeru, resulting that she got jealous and even put a razor blade in her tea cup. In the game, they maintain a good friendship and often thanks her for saving them during the Red Nights, despite Yuka still feels some jealousy toward her and the others girls around the end. She erased her memories around the end for keeping Kakeru for herself. In Misuzu's ending, when she learned that Kakeru loves Misuzu, she let him go with her, as long as he was happy. Yukiko Hirohara: Yuka and Yukiko had a good relationship, even if Yukiko likes touching her breasts, as with the others girls, much to Yuka's chagrin. In the anime, they were good friends, but when Yuka's jealousy turned out to the madness, she didn't really care of the others but just Kakeru. In the game, as Yukiko could be a rival for her, she showed a bit of jealousy towards her, but she didn't erase her memories as for the others, as Yukiko had already been absorbed by Lieselotte. Shiori Momono: The two seems to not have much interactions. In the beginning, Yuka tried to be Shiori's friend, but this latter seemed indifferent toward it. In the anime, she had been a bit defensive when she approached Kakeru at the beginning. It's unknown if her memories had been erased, but she could not being affected by Yuka's power. Lieselotte Werckmeister: In the game, there isn't much interactions between them, excepted Yuka who has the same Phantasmagoria like her. In the anime, Yuka acted the same way as Lieselotte did when she became jealous, and even said that the world could be destroyed, as long as Kakeru was here and she was happy, much similar to her words to Verard. She even destroyed her prison by mistake, but Lieselotte killed her and took control of her body afterward in the episode 11. In the episode 12, Lieselotte took Yuka in hostage, but she has been defeated by Kakeru and the others. Kukuri Tachibana: Yuka has been surprised, as well as Kakeru, when she met Kukuri, as she looks exactly like Kukuri Satsuki, Kakeru's older sister. In the past, she liked Kukuri Satsuki a lot, and she considered her as her older sister. She feels the same way towards Kukuri Tachibana, and they have a good relationship. Nevertheless, in the anime, as Kukuri was an illusion created by Yuka, she erased her when she thought as useless, as Kakeru was happy as long as he had Yuka. In the game, she felt jealous towards her around the end, but she just created a world where she erased the others' memories, except Kukuri who has her power, but Yuka wasn't aware of it. Kaori Natsuki and Tadashi Teruya: She is very close to them, and they are good friends. In the past, they helped her to make Kakeru better when he lost his sister. Chihaya Minase and Nobuhiro Minase: They are her adoptive parents. The two seem very concerned about their daughter, and Yuka cares for them. They seem to have a link with Yuka's biological parents. In the anime, they are the only people, besides Kakeru, whom she still cared about after she turned into Yandere. Gallery File:11eyes SDAG Yuka Concept1.jpg|Concept arts File:11eyes SDAG Yuka CG1.jpg Trivia *Yuka's ringtone theme is the ending song of the game, Kegare Naki Yume. *In the 11eyes OVA, where everyone's power was messed up. Yuka's Hands of Glory became a power that swapped the gender of people, which turned both Kakeru and Takahisa into girls. **Before this, it appears that its nullifier properties changed into nudifier. *In the anime, Yuka has a lot of similarities with one of protagonists from the anime Shuffle! Kaede Fuyou. The both of them are the protagonist's childhood friend and they become a crazy yandere around the middle of the anime. Yuka even tried to kill Misuzu in a similar way to Kaede. **Some of fans think the episode 11, which is considered as a "bad end" looks similar to the final episode of the anime School Days where the heroine Sekai kills her lover because he ditched her for another girl in a fashion similar to Yuka's way of killing Kakeru. *In the anime, Yuka later became a crazy yandere who cared about no one but Kakeru, and would do anything to keeping him for herself, going so far as trying to kill Misuzu in the episode 10. In the game, she is more of a dorodere as she hates her own powerlessness. She has still yandere tendencies however, but not as extreme as in the anime. **Ironically, in the anime, when her behavior began to change, she speaks and acts exactly like Lieselotte did with Verard, toward Kakeru, thinking as long as she has him, it's enough for her. **Her shifting to a yandere in the anime made her the most hated 11eyes character for the fans. **Furthermore, even if it isn't the only reason why the anime was a flop, a lot of fans were been angered because of the fact that Yuka ends up with Kakeru in the ending instead of Misuzu, after all of her actions regardless. *Unlike the anime, in the game, Yuka created a world where Kakeru knew no one but her to spend the time she had left with him. This however, is also a way of killing everyone else, since Lieselotte's awakening will lead to the world's demise. *Yuka's "Phantasmagoria" isn't showed in the anime. Furthermore, the orphanage's incident where her power caused the children to go on a killing frenzy was never mentioned. *In the anime, Kakeru bought the penguin bag for her, and she kept it close. However, in the anime, she tore it apart when she thought Kakeru had already abandoned her. *Ironically, although Yuka is the supposedly yandere of the series, the one who killed the others girls to help Kakeru in the final battle is Kukuri instead, even if Kukuri didn't want the death of the others girls and would have preferred let them alive. *In the anime, Yuka developed a habit of saying "And they lived happy for ever after", which is a sentence which she learned in some fairy tales, and often saw Kakeru as her prince charming. *One of Yuka's old design is strikingly similar to Tamaki Fujimi, a heroine of 3days, 11eyes' spiritual predecessor. Tamaki's personality however, is similar to Shione Azuma's instead of Yuka's. *She almost shares the same look as Kazumi Yoshida from Shakugan no Shana. Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Hollow Mirror Field sub characters Category:Fragments